


一卷录音带

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Translation, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Blair发现Jim竟然比他更擅观察，于是决定扭转这个局面。





	一卷录音带

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [In The Eye Of The Beholder: Audiotape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/792687) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



事情发生的时候，Blair知道自己很过分，但是他停不下来——尽管那并不是Jim的错，尽管如果他有他所假装的那个“科学家”的一半脑子他就应该对眼下的情况有所预料，尽管Jim还一直不停地向他道歉。

他还是无法冷静下来。

“不敢相信你一直在偷听我的一举一动！”Blair第五十次嚷道。

“对不起，Blair，”Jim第五十次回答，“我对天发誓，我不是故意的，我试过不要这样，但是你没法控制……”

“你平时不是很会忽视我的话吗？”Blair愤怒地反问，“在警局的时候，执勤监视的时候，做测试的时候，甚至是早餐的时候！”

“不是这样的，而且这样讲并不公平。”Jim的声音显得筋疲力竭，“我正在跟你解释，但现在是你在忽视我的话。”

他说得很对，但Blair依然非常生气。

“我说的不是有意识的听，明白吗？我说的是在你意识到之前的听。”Jim倚上厨房的桌子，满脸真诚地解释，“怎么说呢，就像你突然发现外面有手提钻的声音，或者广播里正在放你最喜欢的歌，就像一直潜伏在背景里的东西忽然窜到前台……”

“然后你发现你正在听中央人民广播电台《Sandburg不加密之声》？”Blair抱臂环胸。

“没错，”Jim歉疚地回答，“但是你意识到的时候你就会关掉它不是吗，我发誓我真的关掉了。只是，你知道，在可以关掉它之前它就是开着的，所以有那么几次，我意识到它开着，而你……”

“正在拉屎、放屁、打飞机？”Blair被这种无形的“侵犯”弄得又窘迫又愤怒，他面色涨红，手心沁汗，“还是正在讲私人电话，在浴室洗屁股？！”

Jim叹息一声，抬手按住前额，“Sandburg，让我喘口气好吗？我在军队过了整整十七年，我睡觉在集体营房，洗澡在公共浴室。我不是想提醒你，但你得知道每个人都有屁股，时不时总要洗屁股，这很正常。”

“呵，难道我现在在什么见鬼的军队里吗？”Blair冷哼一声。

“你不是在公社还是哪里住过？那里更加没有隐私可言吧。”Jim开始失去耐心，“我还一直以为你信奉的是‘人类的身体和生理过程又自然又美丽’那一套。”

“自然又美丽，这没错！”Blair挥起手臂大吼，“但不表示我愿意在大庭广众之下拉屎。”

“听着，”Jim的声音锋利而尖锐，这通常意味着他正处在暴走边缘，“是你自己要搬来这里的好吗？我说了我很抱歉，我已经尽力了——”

“可不是，你可尽力了，整整三年，你甚至懒得提醒我你一直开着《Sandburg不加密之声》。”

“——如果你觉得你不能忍受这样的环境，随便你。”Jim的嘴唇抿成一条细线，他举起手指向公寓出口，“门在那里，没人拦着你。我真的觉得很抱歉，如果这样你还不能满意，请自便吧。”Jim的手掌重重落在桌面，沉闷的响声宣告对话的结束，然后他站直身体，头也不回地走向客厅。

“就这样？”Blair不可置信地瞪着Jim的背影。

“就这样，谈话结束。”Jim简洁地回答。他抓起咖啡桌上的遥控器打开电视，调到美洲豹比赛的下半场。

Blair怒气冲冲地站起身，“随我的便，是吗？”

“是的。”Jim头也不转地回答。

“那么我应该好好考虑一下你的提议！”

“当然。”

“很好，”Blair知道这样说很过分，可他还是说了，“找房子的这段时间，我会搬去HoJos宾馆。”

Jim的身影僵硬了一下，但他一言不发。

“在大学路上。”Blair说，他清楚地知道自己在做一件很混蛋的事情，但是他没办法闭上嘴。

Jim专心致志地盯着屏幕，“很好。”

“科技楼的拐角。”

“我知道。”

“很好，就这样了。”Blair走向他的卧室。

“很好。”Jim附和，但明显他不是这样想的，因为他忽然关掉电视起身走到门口，抓起挂钩上的外套。

“你去哪儿？”Blair说。

“夜莺酒馆。”Jim把手臂伸进外套里抻开，“喝酒，看比赛。”

“我一会儿就走。”

“哦。”Jim砰地带上门。

操！Blair愤愤地来回踱步，又朝门框狠狠踢了一脚，暴怒、窘迫和愧疚一齐啃食着他的心。好吧，也许他说得有些过分，但那又怎么样？这里又不是真的公社！在公社里，你至少知道自己何时被观察着何时没有，而不是像犯人一样，随时处于Jim的监视之下。也许错不在他，但这掩盖不了他被偷听的事实。

一想到那些在浴室里手淫，或者在黑暗中隔着电话对情人轻声低语，甚至咀嚼豆子的时候，他就难受得想吐。如果他知道Jim正在听……

可他应该知道的，不是吗？他应该是所有人里最明白这一点的人——他知道Jim的感官有多厉害，他亲自测试过，难道他还指望自己的一举一动会逃过楼上那个超级探测器的耳朵？毫无疑问Jim一直能听到他，不然他就不是哨兵了。如果连这都不曾预料到，他还算什么人类学家？

可是Jim也应该提醒他啊，比如三年前就是一个好时候。真正的朋友不就会在你鼻涕嗒嗒、忘拉拉链或者鞋上沾了卫生纸的时候提醒你？

“Chief，那个，我知道这听起来有点儿尴尬，但我想说我有时候能听到你在干什么，我也无法控制，或许你会想知道这个情况哈。”Jim可以这样说啊。

就这么简单不是吗，然后他至少会注意自己的言行。

然而Jim屁都没放一个，任他打飞机、说情话、大嚼豆子沙拉，直到整整三年后，才意外地被叫醒……

Blair又朝门框踢了一下。

“玛丽的生日就到了，”晚饭后——或者说两个小时前——Blair这样对Jim说，“我不知道要送她什么，帮我想想？”

Jim思考了一会儿，开口道说，“为什么不带她去要在中央公园举行的布鲁斯音乐节？警局负责活动安保，我应该能给你搞到几张VIP票。”

“好主意！”这个建议堪称完美：玛丽会喜欢，他会喜欢，一百分！“好主意！”他又重复一声，世界仿佛一片光明，直到他忽然想到，为什么Jim知道玛丽·桑蒂喜欢布鲁斯音乐？尤其是他俩从没见过。

霎时间，Jim的主意似乎过于完美了。

俗语有云，“对于收到的礼物绝对不要挑毛病”。然而他一直接受的训练却告诉他“要打破砂锅问到底”，所以他还是问了Jim为什么知道玛丽喜欢经典路易斯安纳布鲁斯。

这一次，他一点也不为获得答案而开心。

“‘听她这样说过’是什么意思？”

这是他问出的第一个问题，随后Jim说出今晚的第一个对不起。然后他不停追问直到拉屎放屁打飞机，最终他得到的信息大大超出了他想要的范围。

他从不相信所谓“无知是福”，但眼下是一个最有说服力的例子。

Blair叹了口气走进卧室，把几件衣服胡乱塞进背包。Jim明明可以出言提醒他，或者，掩盖得更好，比如永远掩盖下去。想想他们刚才争论的军队啊、公社啊——Jim应该明白接受持续的检查与在未知的情况下被迫接受持续的检查是完全不同的概念啊。

就像他的牙缝夹了一片西兰花整整三年，而Jim一句话都不曾说。这算什么朋友？

Blair关掉桌上的台灯，顺手检查访谈用的录音机。叮——一个主意忽然闪过脑海。也许Jim真的不知道公开检查和私密检查的区别，但有一个方法应该能让他充分地感同身受。

Blair打开录音机，随手摸起桌面上的一个空白磁带，装好，把开关拧到“声控开启”模式，最后按下“录制”按钮。

“测试，测试，一——二——三。”红灯亮起，磁带开始运转。经过一小段沉默的时间之后，机器又自动停止。

完美。

Blair重新缠好磁带，再次检查设置，然后溜上楼把录音机推到Jim的床底下，然后邪恶地勾起嘴角。

完成了，现在就坐等超级感官先生尝尝被检测的滋味吧。

自觉扳回一局的Blair轻快地抓起背包离开公寓。

:::

尽管拉扯了一堆理论把自己绕到头晕，但Blair还是在入住旅馆后的二十分钟就开始后悔自己的混蛋行为。

他到旅馆的时候还兴致昂扬，一遍又一遍地告诉自己干得漂亮，现在他自由了，有一张超豪华巨床，以及，看！一台有线电视！Blair四肢大张地躺到床上，然后从枕头上撑起身子，抄起遥控器打开电视。这才是生活：舒适的大床，电视、自动定时收音机、洗手池、浴室，还有那些浴巾，足量供应的……

一直细数完两块小肥皂和三个微型洗发水瓶的种种好处，Blair不得不承认他对Jim做得很过分。

没错，被Jim听到讲电话、自慰、洗澡非常让人尴尬，但想想看，对Jim来说同样也非常尴尬啊。你总不能说听别人讲电话、自慰、洗澡是一项娱乐——至少就他所知，没人会排队抢着听他洗澡、刮胡子或者拉屎。Jim应该臭骂他一顿的——这个可怜的家伙整整三年都被迫听他的各种破事儿，他才是真正吃亏的那个。

Blair拉起宾馆的毯子盖至双肩郁闷地想，雪上加霜的是他刚才做了一件他永远不愿意做的事：像对待一个怪物一样对待Jim。他本应该是这世上最明白这件事不是Jim的错的人，他本应该不至于蠢笨到没能预先料到这种情形的发生，然而现在事情发生了，他还把自己的无知导致的错误怪罪到Jim头上。

他叹了口气，起身关掉有线电视：他现在不配享受这样的待遇。

Blair躺回床上，盯着灰泥粉刷过的宾馆屋顶，感到无比煎熬，于是用各种富有创造性的蔑称暗暗问候自己。然后他回头瞥到定时收音机上闪烁着红光的数字，忽然想到现在还来得及打给Jim向他道歉。

电话铃响了六次，然后自动答录机开了。见鬼，Jim还没回家。

“这里是555-4167，请在哔声后留言。”

答录机响起“哔——”，Blair做了个深呼吸，“嗨，Jim，是我。听着，我想向你道歉。我是个混蛋，我感到非常抱歉，真的，我没有……我是说，我知道那不是你的错。我当时太尴尬了，所以表现得非常差劲……对不起。那个，如果说你还能忍受和我一起住，我……我真的想继续和你生活——如果你原谅我的话。”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，接着快速说道，“我现在在HoJos宾馆218房，如果你……如果你回家后想联系我就尽管打这个电话，否则我会明早再回去，然后我会，呃，请你出去吃早餐，行吗？我会补偿你。”Blair平复了一下呼吸，“那么，记得打给我，或者我们明早见。拜拜。”

Blair叹了一声把话筒扔回机座，然后关掉房间里的灯，躺回枕头上静静地看着天花板。

Jim没有打过来。

:::

第二天清晨，Blair醒来后快速洗漱收拾，急匆匆地往公寓赶去，琢磨了一路要带Jim去哪里吃早餐。

一份热乎乎、超大份、高油脂的早餐。必不可少的是鸡蛋、培根、薄煎饼，以及各种煎炸物：棒极了，Jim对于早餐的极致幻想。

当Blair把沃尔沃开到惯常停放的地方时，他已经决定要带Jim去“烤饼之家”。跳出驾驶座随手甩上车门，Blair猛然意识到一个问题：刚才经过车道时，Jim的卡车并不在视野范围内。

不，他的心中窜起一阵恐惧，这可不是个好信号。

Blair疾步向楼上冲去，想确认Jim是否真的不在家。被叫去工作了？还是在该死的酒吧陷入了神游？！见鬼——也有可能正和每六个月就会被吸引一次的某个红头发的亚马逊女战士鬼混！

Blair竭力稳住呼吸，把钥匙狠狠插进锁孔，推开门，“Jim？”客厅空无一人。“Jim？”他一边重复一边朝答录机走去。

指示灯并没有闪烁，Jim已经收到他的留言。

Blair倒抽一口气，打量空荡荡的公寓。太糟糕了，或许Jim并不准备接受他的道歉。也许他已经越过那条暴怒的边缘。

Blair感到自己迫切地需要一杯咖啡，于是他走进厨房。这时，他看到贴在冰箱上的便条。

亲爱的Blair：

接受你的道歉。临时接到警局消息所以出门，会回来吃早餐。我的建议是“仿膳”的中国点心，因为昨晚你真的很混账。

欢迎回家，混蛋。

Jim

Blair靠到流理台边，松了口气，嘴角弯起舒心的笑容。太好了，事情并没有变得糟糕。只要Jim原谅他，一顿“仿膳”的中国点心算什么呢。也许他得出点血，但好歹他能弥补昨晚的——

——录音机！噢，还有录音机！他简直是个超级傻逼！

Blair冲上楼梯，闯进Jim的卧室：一定要在Jim发现之前拿走录音机！Jim应该还没有发现它，否则他可能会在便条里加一句“好好享受我放屁的声音”之类。Blair勉强在床前刹住，立刻弯下腰探头查看。

老天保佑，还在。

他抓起小小的机器，返回一楼自己的房间。感谢上帝，可算没有出现更糟的情况——没有伤害，没有越界。

Blair把录音机放到桌上，按下退出键，咔哒一声录音磁带被吐出，Blair掏出它，正准备随手扔到一旁——

——这时，他看到磁带卷起了近四分之三。

糟糕。

不过……

咳。

Blair打心底明白，如果他还神智健全，他要做的唯一一件事就是尽快洗去这卷录音带。Jim没有发现他幼稚的报复行为已经是天大的侥幸，他应该感谢老天保佑，然后立刻洗干净这卷带子。

然而他把录音带夹在拇指和食指之间，轻轻摇了摇，听到塑料外壳和黑色卷轴摩擦发出轻微咔哒声。

他痛苦地闷吼一声，把磁带插进录音机，按下“快退”。

愚蠢至极。Blair明明白白、百分百地知道这一点，但他忍不住——于是他从抽屉里掏出一副耳机，插进录音机，戴到头上。

深深吸了一口气后，Blair坐到床边，按下“播放”。

:::

开始是空白带子运转起来时的轻吱声，接着是Jim快步踏在楼梯上，穿过房间和开灯的声音，然后Jim坐下，床垫发出咯吱摩擦声。木头抽屉被拉开，Jim在翻找着什么。

忽然，远处传来一句模糊人声。

远处的人声？

哦，操。

远处的声音当然不会是Jim的。

“我喜欢你这里的装扮。”

“什么？”Jim听起来心思在别处。

“这些墨西哥风格的装饰，很漂亮。”

“是秘鲁风格，我室友的。”

“谁？”远处的声音问道。

“我的室友，今晚不在。”

楼梯上响起踏步声，“你什么时候有室友了？”

“有段时间了，说来话长。”

“那——他暂时不会回来吧？”声音变得很近。

“不会……他出去过夜了，谁知道，他一贯能找乐子。”抽屉发出一声急促的抗议，显然Jim把它合上时动作不太温柔。

“你讨厌他？”

“应该是他讨厌我。”Jim说，“我们刚吵了一架，他觉得他没有得到足够的隐私。”

“他觉得——等等？”

“对，你没听错。”

“他没有足够的隐私？你才是那个暴露在空气里的人啊。”

“也许吧，但我猜他不这么想。”

那个男人哼了一声，“感谢他不在这儿，他听起来像个混球。”

“不，他挺好的，真的，他是个好人。”听到Jim坚持为他的混账行为向一个陌生人辩解，这让Blair无比难受。“我很高兴——你明白的，有个人能一起吃饭看球之类。”

一声深深的叹息，“你可以叫上我的。”

“我知道，只是——有时候我没那么多精力，应该是说大多数时候都没有。事情总是一件接着一件，哈利，如果我有两个脑细胞能同时空下来就是个奇迹了。”

“我明白，不过你也不需要受什么事儿逼秘鲁人的气。”

Jim笑了起来，“我没有受他的气——只有那些装饰品的。”

“你没遇到经济问题吧？”

“当然没有。”

“如果你有的话——”

“我真的没有。”

“——你可以随时打给我，Jim。”

“我知道，”Blair听出Jim嗓音中暖暖的笑意，“不过我没有，真的。谢谢你，哈利。”

“客气什么，”叫哈利的男人终于停止纠结经济问题，“我只是不希望你受任何人的气。”

“我没有受气，”Jim说，“他只是……你明白的，年轻而已，仍然觉得自己看透了一切——这挺好的，他这个年纪就该是这样子。”

“天啊，他听起来像萨米。”

Jim爆发出一阵大笑，“没错，你说得很对，不过他比萨米聪明多了。”

“想象不出会有比萨米更蠢的人。”

“没错，蠢如顽石。”Jim的声音透着调侃的味道，“想象一下，和萨米一样漂亮，头发更多，脑子更好，时尚达人——那就是Blair，非常相近了。”

一声长长的轻哨声，“听起来是一个超级噩梦啊。”

“扯吧，你喜欢这种类型。”

“管他呢，话说，萨米后来怎么样了？”

“你忘了？他和一个女人结婚了！”随着Jim的动作，床垫发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，“什么‘芝加哥鞋王’的女儿。”

“噢，想起来了！他给全队都寄了照片！那女人长得倒一般般，是吗？”

“是的，可怜的小家伙。”

“那可怜的女孩看着萨米就像看着她的太阳、月亮和星星，但萨米对着镜头笑得像被一枪爆了头。”

“没错，”Blair听出Jim声音里的笑意，“我估计交易是只要萨米让老爹的小天使开心了，老爹就会开心；老爹开心了，就会让萨米开心。他好像在那个‘芝加哥美鞋商场’得到一份轻松又容易的工作。”Jim又笑起来。

“那孩子一向讨人喜欢，人人都爱他——噢，难道你室友也这样？”

“差不多，他更聪明些。”Blair非常荒谬地发现自己庆幸于和那个神秘的萨米有些相似之处，“一样自我感觉良好但是稍微合理一些，有点自恋但不会太自私——好吧，我在吹毛求疵，没错，其实他们本质上差不多。”

“你的口味从没变过。”

床垫又发出响声，比刚才更大声，“谁说我只能有一种口味？”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“我不知道，也许每隔一个周二会喜欢一次。”

Blair瞪着眼前的虚空，试图消化他所听到的信息，但此时他忽然注意到耳机里传出一阵织物摩擦的沙沙声。轻柔的吸气声，肌体相触的水渍声，嘴唇相碰又分开的——

眼前的景象没有了颜色，全世界都集中到耳中：衣料摩擦，床垫咯吱，呢喃的低语，粘黏的亲吻……

Jim在吻那个家伙，那个家伙正在吻Jim。那个家伙是……Jim也是……

Blair的视线透过房间，仿佛看到Jim的床，床上铺着浅黄色的床单，Jim和那个男人坐在床上，Jim抱着那个男人，揪住他的西服翻领，让他们的嘴巴紧紧黏在一起。两人交颈缠绵，一条肌肉结实的手臂搂住Jim的脖子，把他拉得更近。

“你的口味糟极了。”哈利低语。

“我知道。”

“非常糟……一直都是……Jim。”

“是的……我知道……”

亲吻的声音变得更大、更集中。衣物唰唰正在被褪去，床垫发出咯吱抗议，有那么一会儿相对的安静，继而被一阵轻轻的、满足的低哼声取代，伴随着嘴巴亲吻皮肤时留下的湿润淫靡的动静。

Blair紧紧抓起录音机，希望自己能马上关掉它。他产生了一种荒谬的念头，仿佛只要关掉录音机，一切就能停下来——仿佛Jim和那个男人正在他的头顶，正在——

“快点——”

“好……”

“我准备好了，快来——”Jim催促的声音。

——正在做最亲密的事情，因为他能想象到那张双人床和浅黄色的床单，两具坚硬的躯体交错纠缠——

“来，转过去——”哈利说。

“好——”

“这样可以吗？”

“没问题。”Jim喘着粗气。

——一双拳头攥住床头的金属护栏，两只大手抚上Jim光滑的腰侧——

“……好了，别动……”

“好的，好的。”Jim几乎透不过气。

“……上帝啊，你想象不到我从这里看到的景色……”

一阵大笑声，“对，我想象不到，因为我真的看不到……”

——Jim的背肌缩紧又舒张——

“可惜了。”

“可不是——噢，就是那样，再来——”Jim深深呼吸。

——他用力抓紧护栏，胳膊紧紧绷起。

“没错，太爽了，现在慢点——对，没错——”

“继续吗？”哈利问。

“嗯，来。”Jim喘息着回答。

“你太美了。”

“扯你的淡。”

“操你噢。”

“奉陪到底……别废话了——噢，就是这样……”Jim喘着粗气渴求道。

“我要操到你说不出话……”

“放马来……往上，快……”

“慢点！”

“快点！往上——”

他的手指抵在按钮上——只需要轻轻一按，它就会停下，一切都会停下。

“上帝啊，快，给我！”

这是一场酷刑，会将他折磨致死。

“傻逼Ellison，你个混蛋……”

耳中只剩下一片有节奏的冲撞声，永不停歇。忽然，在这片永不停歇的冲撞声外，传来一段低柔的铃声。

“没错，哈利……噢，爽，就是这样，再来——等，等等！”

“怎么了？”哈利喘息着问，“不舒服？”

“别动！”冲撞声戛然而止。

噢，天啊，他听到自己的声音从答录机里响起。

“嗨，Jim，是我。听着，我想向你道歉。”

他的声音听起来模糊而遥远，哈，当然了，因为他当时就在遥远的地方——这能是谁的错？

“我是个混蛋……”

没错，一切都是他的错——

“我感到非常抱歉……”

现在，他感到非常难过。

“……所以表现得非常差劲……”他快速地说，“对不起……”

“哇喔。”哈利的调侃声。

“嘘！”Jim示意他安静。

“那个，如果说你还能忍受和我一起住，我……我真的想继续和你生活——如果你能原谅我的话。”

“兄弟，他真的很在乎你啊。”

“闭嘴！”

“你没说过他这么在乎你。”

“安静一会儿行吗？”

“HoJos宾馆218房……如果你回家后想联系我……”

“天呐，听听。”哈利放低了声音。

“……请你出去吃早餐，行吗？我想补偿你……”

“不错嘛，”哈利说，然后Blair听到自己说再见，挂掉电话，“真贴心。”

“嗯，他一向大方。”

“萨米可不会请你吃早餐。”

“萨米会让我请他吃早餐。”

“萨米是个混蛋。”

“没错，所以快点继续。”

哈利轻轻笑了，“不给他回电话吗？”

“现在？不。现在我只想你操我操到死。”

“没问题，”哈利回答，“来了——”然后有节奏的冲撞声再次响起，Jim又开始呻吟。

每一次撞击声，每一声呻吟，每一句Jim的低声诅咒都是满满的折磨，是往他太阳穴上的一记重击。他不该听的，但似乎更不该现在停下——因为停下会让他感觉好点儿，会结束这场酷刑——他必须听下去，听完它并接受每一记太阳穴上的重击。

因为这是对他自我感觉良好、自私自利的最好惩罚，也是他并非全宇宙的中心的最好证明。

显然哈利在床上很不错。主要证据来自于Jim翻来覆去的词语以及一连串的完整的英语句子。谁会知道Jim可以发出这样的声音？谁会知道Jim的声音能听起来如此轻松肆意、毫不压抑，仿佛身上的铰链被取下？谁会知道Jim在床上喜欢又重又快？

真的，谁会知道呢？

全能的神啊，他到底算什么研究者。Sandburg，是时候清醒了，拥有最优秀的观察研究技巧的是Jim啊。他们一直以来都搞反了：应该是Jim写一本关于他的书才对——《自恋狂：关于来自西北的犹太佬Sandburg的生理、文化以及交配仪式的调查研究》。

天啊……

“上帝啊，爽……”Jim又开始赞扬哈利的技巧，“就是这样，就是那里，快来……”Blair紧紧闭上眼睛，希望脑子里的血管不会爆炸，拜托，至少让他有机会把一切纠正过来。

紧接着是两下撞击，一句轻柔的长叹，然后哈利重重坠落在床铺上，“上帝，太棒了……”

“嗯哼……”

“太厉害了……”

磁带发出转动时的吱吱声，录音机停了一会儿才再次自动开启。

“Jim？”哈利轻声喊道，“Jim？”

“嗯？”Jim的听起来很困倦。

“我得走了。”

“不，别走，留下……”

“我不该……”

“留下，”先是Jim模糊的低语，然后是移动的声音，两具躯体拥得更加紧密，“那孩子今晚不会回来的，别走，留下陪我……”

Blair几乎听不清哈利的回答，“……好的，我不走……”

“明早再处理这一切……”Jim的声音变得更加轻柔模糊，Blair轻叹一声，睁开眼睛——

——Jim！

天啊，Jim正倚靠在门框上看着他，脸上是一种熟悉的又恼又爱的表情。Blair颤抖着摸索，想把录音机关掉，但他手心潮湿，录音机从手里滑落，砸落到地上，连带着头上的耳机也被扯落到颈间。耳机接头从录音机脱落的瞬间，Blair惊恐而绝望地等待末日的来临——假如出于某种神灵的庇佑，Jim还没有听到录音带的内容的话，现在他一定不会错过的。然而，感谢上帝，落地的一下砸得录音机外壳翻开，那卷磁带迸射出来，滚落在硬木地板上。

Jim微笑，“吓到你了？”

“早上没喝咖啡。”Blair仔细地观察Jim的脸色，但没有发现任何听到录音带内容的迹象。

“可不是嘛，少了咖啡就经不起吓。所以，我的早餐呢？”

Blair俯身捡起录音机，小心放上桌面，“马上去，当然，马上。”

:::

事实证明，Jim说去“仿膳”吃点心只是吓唬Blair，当他听到Blair准备请他去“煎饼之家”时，眼神一下就亮了起来。无论如何，这应该是个好兆头吧。

于是，Blair怀着难以名状的惊恐心情看着Jim点了好几张薄煎饼、三份单面煎蛋和一份火腿夹面包。它们全部堆在一张餐盘上，好像大写加粗的“心脏病即将来临”。

Jim瞥了他一眼，见他只是咬着嘴唇不说话，脸上就浮起笑容，继续若无其事地切盘子里的食物。

很明显，Jim打定主意要抓住这次机会放开胆子摄入脂肪和胆固醇。

“那么，昨天晚上，”Blair清清嗓子，往小份得多的煎饼上克制地抹上一层草莓酱，“你后来怎么样了？”

“噢，在酒吧遇到一个老熟人。”Jim挥起刀叉，以十字的方向将事物划成可以入口的小份，“是军队里的队友，所以昨晚跟他待一起。”

Blair放下草莓酱的手有些发抖，他叹服于Jim的巧妙的说话艺术，第一次发现简单的词组竟能产生这么大的区别。“昨晚和他在一起”，当然了，Jim花了一整个晚上和他紧紧待在一起。Jim能够把事实百分百地告诉他，却不会让他多想一分——假如他并没有听着Jim大喊“天啊，哈利，快点，给我！”足足喊了一个小时的话。

现在，那个兴奋高喊的人正冷静地往他的“艺术品”上添加黄油。

好吧，至少他知道Jim的好胃口是哪里来的。

“你呢？”Jim一边问，一边兴致勃勃地取糖浆罐，“昨晚怎么样？”

“噢，还不错啦。”Blair戳了一下自己面前的煎饼。

Jim嘴角翘起，“宾馆也没有那么好哈？”

“没错。”Blair诚实地回答，但马上意识到这个回答有多不适宜。因为他并不是因为宾馆不好而回公寓的，但Jim似乎正在暗示这一点？“不，我是说，那里很好，”Blair马上更正，“环境很不错，可以收看HBO。”他觉得自己像个傻瓜。

“哇喔。”Jim捧场地惊叹道，嘴角扯起一抹笑。

“不，我不是……”Blair不知道自己为什么变得这样笨嘴笨舌，Jim正看着他，嘴里嚼着食物，“我的意思是……”

他到底要表达什么意思？是的，他当然知道自己的意思，但是他现在到底要怎么说？

也许该实话实说。“我的意思是，我不是因为宾馆不好才回家的。我回来是因为你是对的，我错了，我非常抱歉昨晚那样对你。”

Jim看着他沉思了一会儿，然后咽下嘴里的东西微笑起来，轻轻甩甩手里的叉子好像在把他的道歉挥走，“没关系，Sandburg，别放在心上。”

见鬼的别放在心上，Blair闷闷地想，这还不够。或许24小时之前，他会非常高兴Jim会时不时地忍受他的坏毛病。毕竟这听起来不错，并不是每个人都有幸拥有这样一个朋友。但现在，上帝啊，他不希望这样，事实证明Jim会时不时忍受他的坏毛病全是因为他正暧昧地暗恋着Blair，以及他可以在暴怒的Blair甩袖离开后跟什么老战友滚床单。

现在，一切都已经不一样。Blair模模糊糊地感到某种不公平，他不希望他们中间有第三个人。过去一个小时，他看到——好吧，是听到了一片应许之地*，他希望自己能亲自踏上去。

*应许之地：The Promised Land，源自圣经故事，上帝许诺给犹太人的家园乐土。

但是如何踏上去呢？这是个问题。他不可能和Jim说自己刚刚听了一个小时一个男人最隐秘的个人时刻，“那个，你看啊，Jim，其实我昨晚在你床底下放了一个录音机，然后我听到你告诉你的老伙计哈利你正暗恋我，但是我发誓我在你们开干之前就关掉了录音……”他会把我砍死的。

他的脑子开始飞速旋转，脸上却戴上他最和顺、最感恩的微笑——意思是“Jim你一定一定一定要原谅我！”Jim随即还以微笑，但随着时间流逝，笑容逐渐变为“不得不和健康顾问汇报早餐情况”时的那种。

电光火石之间，Blair计上心头。真是一个完美的计划！他快速地在心里掂量，检查它的合理性，提防可能的漏洞，但结果是没有任何漏洞。

他真特么是个天才。

“事情是这样的，Jim，”Blair缓缓开口，谨慎地选择辞藻。Jim端坐地看着他。“我知道我昨晚反应过度了。在你能听到我的这件事上，我把一切都归咎于你，但实际上问题在我，不在你。”

Jim被逗乐的表情说明他早已知晓并且认同这个说法。

于是Blair继续说，“事实是我一直瞒着你一些事，很长一段时间了。我很害怕你会发现。”他稍微停顿一下，估计着如果他将要“坦白”的事情真的是事实的话，应该有这样一段适宜的沉默时间。

Jim期望地看着他，于是他集中精神继续说下去。

“昨晚，当我冷静下来，我在想……也许我不该再瞒着你。”Blair一边说，一边不安地搅动着咖啡勺，心底却默默地位置的机智点赞，“但也许你已经知道了。”

他又停了下来，注视着Jim。Jim似乎不明白他在说什么，但是仍然一脸鼓励。

好吧，我来了。上帝保佑。

“Jim，我是gay。”老天，他从没见过Jim的眉毛能翘到这么高！

“你是什么？”Jim的叉子顿在半空，一片颤巍巍的火腿勉力在他膝盖上方保持平衡。

“Gay。”Blair重复道。现在他可以说是必胜了，因为所有在应许之地朝室友出柜的家伙们接下来要做的就是喋喋不休，而这正是他的强项。“Jim，对不起，”他继续话头，“真的，我知道我早就该告诉你，但是你知道的，我们刚认识的时候，我还不了解你，我只是很想和你一起研究哨兵这件事，也许出于我对警察的某些偏见，我想也许不告诉你会更好，所以我一直保持着这个谎言……”

“等、等一下。”Jim伸起一只手。

“但现在我知道我错了，而且我背叛了你，可我发誓我当时不知道你是这样的人。我以为你会像某些恐同警察，揍我一顿或者什么的，所以我闭紧嘴巴，小心行事，非常小心，Jim。昨天晚上，当我知道你能听到、闻到我的时候，我真的吓坏了。”

“等等，你先等一下。”

“我知道继续隐瞒已经没有意义，我得向你坦白，并且承担这件事的后果……”

这时，Blair忽然发现他的计划并不如预期的那样顺利，因为Jim的表情并不能称之为愉悦或宽慰，看上去也没有任何打算向他出柜的迹象。

Jim看起来——很怀疑。于是Blair决定立刻闭嘴，让Jim先说话。难不成Gay出柜真的有“秘密握手”之类的接头行为？

但Jim只是说，“这……真有意思。”

“有意思？”Blair瞪着他。

“对，我是指……我一直没有发现。”Jim用衡量的眼光看着他，他的话里潜藏着试探。

“咳，就像我刚才说的，我一直尽力隐藏。”

“那么，你隐藏得非常成功，”Jim回答，“和那些女人的打情骂俏……很妙的花招。”

“我没有和她们上床。”

Jim立即投来敏锐的一瞥。

“我是说，其中的大多数没有。”Blair愤愤地修正。

“我知道。”Jim说。

这是什么意思？“哈，你知道？”

Jim眨眨眼，神情变得抱歉，“不，我是说，我不是……”

“你怎么会知道？”这真的太过了：他和女人上床的次数并不多，但一次都没有发生在公寓里。所以Jim怎么会知道他和谁睡过了？

“你闻过我的味道？”Blair尖声问。

“不，我不……”虽然这样说，但Jim的声音中透着愧疚。

“我的天啊，你闻过，是吗？你真的闻过……”

“好吧，”Jim叹了口气，“是的，有时候你闻起来有女人做爱后的味道，或者我错误地以为是女人做爱后的味道。”他修正道，试图平息Blair的怒气，“我不确定，或许你是双性恋。”

Blair惊呆了，怒火再次在他体内聚集，“我操你的双……如果我说我是gay，那我就是gay，明白吗？”

“好好好，我知道了，你是Gay！”Jim嘶声附和，紧张地环视餐馆周围。

“没错！”

“恭喜你！”

“谢谢！”Blair把叉子狠狠戳进一块煎饼，但他真的没有任何胃口了。他正和一个人形侦测器住在一起，侦测器先生忍受你放屁拉屎因为他暗恋这你，但当你谎称自己是gay时，他根本不会反过来对你坦白，却更愿意操他的老战友。

他和“应许之地”的距离一步都没有拉近。

Blair扔下叉子，一阵风似的冲出餐馆。

:::

他坐在“煎饼之家”的停车场，手搭在点火器上，被逃离这里的欲望和自己又一次干了混账事的刻骨认知来回撕扯。他钱也没付就把Jim扔在餐馆，不管对Jim还是对他自己来说这都难以原谅。

于是，他坐在这里左右为难。

最终，他听到轻轻的敲击声，抬头一看，Jim正站在沃尔沃副驾驶座的窗边。

Blair落下车锁。

Jim打开车门，探下身子，“能带我一程吗？”

“当然。”Blair回答，几乎被心中的愧疚感淹没。然而Jim只是简单地点点头就滑进车座，轻轻拉上车门。

:::

他们在一片寂静中驱车、停车、上电梯，走进307号公寓。Blair感觉躺在一片名为“愧疚”的火炉上，被从里到外的烘烤。他又对Jim做了这么过分的事情，就在为上一回同样过分的事情道歉的中途。

难怪Jim更愿意操他的老战友。

他叹了口气，把自己重重扔到沙发上。

“Blair？”Jim的声音从厨房传来。Blair立刻回头望去，不敢相信Jim正在叫他——如果他是Jim，他肯定不会再和他说话。

“嗯？”他小心地回答，力求这简单的一个字传送出他的歉意。

显然Jim获取了他的信息，因为他微微笑了下，点点头。然后他似乎下定某种决心，慢慢地踱进起居室，在咖啡桌边缘坐下，面对着Blair。

Blair眨眨眼，心中蓦然升起一种恐惧。从Jim的表情、走路的姿势以及选择隔着沙发桌的座位可以很清楚地看出，Jim想和他谈谈，并且就是现在。Blair知道他们总要谈一谈的，毕竟你不能指望连着两天对同一个人做下混账事后不会面对一次严厉的谈话——甚至可能更糟。Jim已经够谦和礼让，甚至在昨晚之后愿意给他第二次机会，然而他的回报是在餐桌上掀起又一次争吵，以及扔下Jim应付餐馆的账单。

他害怕极了，寒冷的恐惧如刀锋一般刺穿了他的胃。

Jim看着咖啡桌和沙发之间的地毯，开始了，“那，关于这一切——”他忽然停下，摇了摇头，然后抬起视线，望进Blair的眼睛，重新开口，“Blair，跟我说实话好吗？”

一阵晕眩袭来，Blair不由自主地往后靠去寻求沙发靠垫的支撑。这种话从Jim口中很是反常，而更反常的是Blair很清楚Jim是什么意思。

Jim想要真相。Jim想要他亲口说出一切的真相。

而且这是他挽救过失的最后时机——游戏已经到了第九局*，他只有最后一击的机会。和盘托出或永失机会——抉择的时候到了。

（the bottom of the ninth：应该源自垒球比赛，最后一局或赛点的意思。如有错误，请太太们指正。）

“抱歉我这样混蛋。”他说。

Jim轻轻点头，给了他一个鼓励的眼神。

Blair深吸一口气，“关于gay的事情，我说谎了，”他说，“我这么说是因为……”这是最困难的部分，他们两个都将为此受到伤害，“因为哈利。”

Jim湛蓝的眼微瞪大了些，但没有追问任何让人难受的问题，也没有要撕碎Blair的喉咙的样子。感谢苍天。

“我想，我是……妒忌他。”Blair嘶哑地坦承自己的心情，“为什么是他，为什么不是我。”

Jim皱眉，露出由衷困惑的表情，“你……从没有显出任何这方面的兴趣。”

“我以前不知道你喜欢男人，”Blair老老实实地说，“我以为你只会一年两次地被红头发的女人。但是，既然你喜欢和男人上床，”他忽然激动起来，“那得是我，Jim。”

“为什么？”Jim好奇地问。

“因为……”Blair说。Jim显然并不满足于这个回答，他的手掌不安分地在大腿上来回研磨。于是，Blair又吸了口气，准备着更好的措辞。

因为我要你能给予我的一切。我要成为宇宙的中心，你的中心。

“因为，”良久，Blair终于开口，“我得是第一位的。”

Jim凝视着他没有说话。但Blair觉得Jim已经了然于心——关于他未曾以及无法诉诸于口的那些话。

我得是某个人的第一位，那个人是你。

“Blair，”Jim沉吟道，现在轮到他小心地选择措辞，“你已经是我身边的第一人，这无关乎性。”

“我希望它有关于性。”Blair回答。

“你不是gay。”Jim说。

“我希望跟你在一起，就和哈利跟你在一起的方式一样，”Blair说，“不论那会不会把我定义为gay。”

Jim叹息一声，重新看向地毯，“我真不明白。”

“你想和我做爱吗？”Blair问，随即惊奇地发现Jim的脸涨得通红。

“当然。”Jim咕哝，没有看他的眼睛。

Blair的心脏似乎骤然飘起，飞到了天际，他激动地贴近Jim，“那还有什么问题呢？”

Jim抬头，在那双眼睛里，Blair看到了问题的所在。Jim一直痴迷于自以为是、人人都爱的那种人——也许是异“性”相吸的原因吧——然而，也许他们最终都抛弃了他。Jim会说，这是无法改变的本性，就像猫儿会挠，狗儿会咬，自以为是的混蛋总会伤透你的心——这不算什么，他们就该是那个样子。 

于是，Jim选择了与眼前这个特别的、人人都爱的长发小子保持柏拉图式的来往。可是，去他的柏拉图，他要打破见鬼的定律，成为“就该那样”的一个例外。

只要Jim愿意冒险给他这个机会。

然而Jim已经开始摇头拒绝，“我觉得这不是个……”

Blair伸出手用最大力气握住Jim的手，“我真的希望和你在一起，” 这句话让Jim的脸上露出谨慎而犹疑的表情，但在那之下是深深的希冀。

“我发誓，Jim，我真的真的希望和你在一起”，Blair想把这句话刻在Jim脑子里，“给我一个机会，”他恳求道，“再试一次，Jim……”

Jim轻轻地笑了，又摇了摇头，神情悲伤但并不含否定，“这是个可怕的主意。”

“这是个超棒的主意。”Blair坚持。

“天呐，这真的，太糟了，”Jim这样说着，但是他的笑容变大了，蓝色的眼睛里跳动起轻盈的光芒，“我不该喜欢你，也不能给你你喜欢的性爱方式——”

“你最该喜欢我。”Blair打断他。

“——这是一段不妥的关系，开始在不妥的时间，源自不妥的理由。我是说，我们俩在一起简直是教科书式的糟主意。”Jim仿佛觉得这个说法非常好笑，“虽然在恋爱问题上我并不总是聪明的那个，但这次我可以这样说。”

“那你说错了。”

Jim偏过头，朝Blair斜觑了一眼，“是吗？”

“当然。”

“谁说的。”

“我说的。”

“是吗，你知道什么？”

他没法回答这个问题，至少无法用言语回答，因为他的答案不是一个词、一句解释或者一种标签，而是他的心脏骤然飞到天际、血液砰砰跳动的感觉；是他看着Jim，想象着早些时候他站在“煎饼之家”的柜台前为自己的煎饼和鸡蛋付账时心绪激荡的感觉。

那个画面让他心痛难忍，让他想到也许Jim的每段感情都伴随着一次心碎，唯一的心碎者正是Jim，那个为自己的道歉早餐买单的Jim……

来不及继续多想，他倾身向前抓住Jim的肩膀，轻轻贴上他的嘴唇。唇上传来某种一触即散的柔润的触感，随即身前的人猛地后退——但他不能让Jim逃跑，于是他再次欺身而上，压到Jim身上。

他一定比自己以为的重了，亦或是Jim没有准备好迎接他，因为Jim正以一个危险的角度往后仰去，Blair继续追上去的时候脑海里忽然闪过一个念头：他们再这样往咖啡桌的那头仰去就会摔倒了——事实也正如此。

慌乱间，Jim的右肘没能成功地找到合适的支撑姿势，于是他只好继续背部朝下往后坠去，屁股从咖啡桌上滑落。叠在他身上的Blair随即听到Jim在脑袋碰到地面时发出“哎哟”一声惨叫，继而在肺里的空气被Blair的体重精确地挤走时再次发出闷哼。

有那么一个可怕的瞬间，Blair不知道该怎么办。Jim后脑坠地的那一下听起来很是严重，也许造成了脑震荡？以及他又从正面给了Jim一击，所以他真的得动一动。但是他动不了，因为他们的四条腿此时缠成一团，两双球鞋大喇喇地悬在咖啡桌上方——绝对是违反了“公寓守则”。

最重要的是，Jim正在他身下被紧紧锁住，眉头紧皱，眼神迷蒙，好像还没从震荡中清醒过来，看起来……非常非常，可爱。Blair意识到如果他这个时候站起来，拍拍屁股，装作什么也没发生，那么他和Jim的第一次性爱尝试将以灾难作结，无可挽回。

而此后Jim绝对会对Blair的接吻提议敬谢不敏，他可没有足够的医疗保险去应付比接吻更进一步的冒险。

“你要杀了我吗？”Jim终于开口。

“我没有，我发誓。”Blair坚持说，为了证明这个观点，他低下头吻住Jim的唇。Jim发出一声模糊的抱怨，Blair不确定那是一句爱的抱怨、痛苦的抱怨，还是“老天啊，从我身上下去”的抱怨，但反正他是不能下去的，所以他加深了这个吻。他希望牢牢记住Jim嘴唇的感觉（柔软，湿润，甜蜜），Jim身体的感觉（坚硬，厚实，火热），因为如果事情不像他希望的那么顺利，他大概会在20分钟内被扔到大街上，或者30分钟，最多了。

出乎他预料的是，Jim一把抓住了他的头发，把他拉得更近。在接下来的几秒钟，Jim给了他一个毋庸置疑、让人兴奋的美妙的吻。但下一秒，Jim握紧了穿在Blair发间的拳头，温柔而坚决地推开他。

“你疯了，”他说，神色像是想大笑，又像要陷入癫狂，“你真的疯了，Sandburg。”

“我爱你。”这是Blair唯一能想到的回答。

“我很高兴，我可不希望你恨我。”Jim嘴角翘起，“否则，我大概已经死了。”

“我很抱歉。”Blair真心诚意地轻声回答。

“我忽然在想你要杀了我这个模糊的念头算不算是我迷恋你的一部分原因。”Jim仍然静静躺在他身下，“难道这些年在经受我的父亲、军队、秘密行动、秘鲁的任务、警局的工作以及和卡洛琳的婚姻期间，我曾经一不小心许下了某种受虐狂式的死亡遗愿吗。”Jim若有所思地说，“也许，我就是一个沉迷于肾上腺素的瘾君子。”

好吧，这不是常见的恭维方式，但至少他们还在交换意见，而且Jim也没有对感情完全失去兴趣。他们好不容易站在同一个水平位置上，这起码是个开端，尽管不是常见的那种。

“我知道这种开始方式不怎么好，”Blair承认道，“但——”

“不怎么好？”Jim夸张地重复，接着开始大笑。

“——但是我们所有的开始都不怎么好，不是吗？”Blair瞪着身下的人，坚持说完，“我的意思是，我们一直都是这样，开头很不好，但这从没阻碍我们往成功的方向去不是吗？就像……最初我们根本没有成为朋友的原因，但我们还是成了好朋友，更别提后来成为室友、成为搭档！——”

“所以，为什么不会比室友、搭档更进一步，对吗？”Jim接过话头。

“没错。结果能有多坏呢？” 然而Jim翻了翻眼睛，示意他们正四仰八叉地叠成一堆，腿支在咖啡桌上。

“好吧，能比这更坏吗？”Blair马上修正，“至少这次没有垃圾车*冲过来，不是吗？”

（垃圾车：源自电视剧第一集，两人第一次见面，Jim差点被垃圾车撞。）

“听起来很有说服力。”Jim承认。

“是吧，所以我们就——试一下。没有伤害就不算违规，我们就试一下然后看结果如何。”

Jim抬起一侧眉毛做了个鬼脸，“试什么？”

Blair紧张地咽了咽口水，好吧，测试开始了，可他没有真正学习过相关知识。“那个，随意，什么都可以，只要你想。”

“只要我想？”

“是的。”Blair说着，又咽了一下。

“听起来真诱人。”Jim说，似乎认真地思索起来。

于是Blair继续添柴道，“和我试一次，就像是一次试运行嘛。”他后知后觉地悔悟到，他应该把Jim灌醉的，如果带Jim去“南街酒吧”或者“血腥玛丽”，而不是见鬼的“煎饼之家”，事情大概会比现在好很多。起码跌落地板这部分很明显是他的错。

“好吧，行。”Jim忽然说。

Blair眨眨眼，直直地盯着Jim，“行？”

“是的。”Jim回答。

Blair一定把“不敢置信”几个字明晃晃地写在了脸上，因为Jim笑了起来，“我不知道还有什么理由说不，”Jim伸出手抚摩Blair的头发，这次温柔了许多。“我是说，没错 ，这是一个可怕的主意，但如果你想尝试一下同性恋是一种什么样的体验，那为什么不是和我呢？”

Jim的五指在他发间缠绕，缓慢而饱含深情。看着身下的Jim，Blair仿佛看到那个在每隔一周的星期二爱着自己的人。

虽然今天并不是星期二，Blair想，今天是星期天，而且——

这时，Jim忽然挺起背，抬起他们交缠在咖啡桌上的双腿，小心而娴熟地带着Blair在地板上转了一圈。于是忽然间，Blair发现自己躺在了地上，仰视着上方。

上方是俯下身体的Jim，正深深凝视着他，双手在他腿侧滑动抚摸。Blair感到一阵紧张袭来，因为Jim看着他的眼神好像他是一份煎饼加鸡蛋加培根的混合体，好像他正顶着大写加粗的“心脏病红灯预警”，安放在一张餐盘上。以及他确认了Jim真的想要他：他的欲望明确无误，无可置疑。以及说起来，Blair从没有像现在这样，处于“欲望”的另一端。

Jim冲他缓缓露出一个温暖的微笑，然后稍微撤回身体，让他的双手能更自由地探索Blair的身体——大腿、臀部、小腹、胸膛。Blair瞪大眼睛，看到Jim的眼神随着隔着衣物的爱抚变得愈发晦暗，呼吸沉重而急促。

天啊，Jim真的非常想要他。

:::

下一秒，Jim的双手出现在他的裤腰上，扒开他的纽扣，将拉链往下扯。Blair觉得紧张的感觉卷土重来，甚至比先前更严重，因为Jim马上要碰到他的老二，然而他残存的意识在说他不能就这样被Jim碰老二。你不会让你的小兄弟被其他男人碰，不是吗？于是，来不及阻止自己或者说服自己这就是征服珠峰的最后一步，或者如果你不能克服这个你就无法成为一个gay，Blair伸出手，十指如钢铁一般紧紧攥住Jim的手掌。

Jim停下动作，视线慢慢从Blair的下腹移到他的脸上，这个简单的动作似乎花费了他不小的气力，“后悔了？”

“不。”Blair立刻回答，但仍没办法松开制住Jim双手的十指。

Jim缓缓点头，“好，不着急。”

他们注视着彼此，在此过程中，Blair用力告诉自己的手指放松下来。于是他们都放松下来，Blair松开Jim的手，将自己的手伸进打开的前档，滑到内裤里，这才惊讶地发现，他的阴茎已然坚硬。

他拢住硬物，轻轻地抽送一两次，然后松开自己的手，将阴茎递往Jim。这下没问题了，他自己先碰了，所以一切都在控制范围内。现在，不是Jim要来碰他，而是他让Jim来碰。

Jim脸上又浮起一层淡淡的微笑，Blair知道Jim看穿了他的想法。他深吸一口气，感觉Jim的双手重新钻进他的前档；在Jim扯下他的裤子和内裤的时候，视线锁在Jim的脸上。

Jim仔细观察着Blair的硬物，将它握在手里，这让Blair再次意识到Jim是一个喜欢男人的gay的事实——否则没有什么能解释他眼前的画面：Jim正握着他兴奋涨红的阴茎，温存爱抚。Jim显然非常喜欢手里的东西——所以没错，Jim的确是个gay。

随后Blair注意到他的小兄弟显然也很喜欢Jim。他眨了眨眼，低下头——咳，他俩似乎相处得不错，因为他的小兄弟正像一个叛逃者一样直挺挺地够向Jim的方向。

他后知后觉地注意到传到耳朵里的一声叫喊——来自于他自己破碎急促的呼吸，他可从没有发出过这样的声音，因为从没有人用这种方式触碰过他的阴茎——特别是女人。根据以往经验，女人们抚摸你的阴茎像抚摸某种她们想要与之做朋友的小动物比如一只仓鼠，或者一只小鸡崽儿。她们动作轻柔，生怕弄疼你，似乎随时会轻唤出某种以“儿”字结尾或以“小”字开头的爱称。

Jim则截然不同。也许因为施加者是Jim？或者Gay都这样？还是男人都这样？不管怎么说，Jim掌握着Blair阴茎的动作，无声地传递出某种抚慰，仿佛在说他很清楚这是什么，他知道它的架构以和运作方法——这感觉就像看着一位灵巧的匠人大师运用某种危险的工具——一把锯子或者一柄高速电钻头——它们随时可能切下一个菜鸟的手指头，但大师的一举一动却充满自信。Jim触碰他的方式如此优雅轻灵，手指精确地落到Blair想要的地方，甚至在Blair意识到自己想要之前。这是Blair有过的最好的手活儿，他满头大汗，一边哀吟一边在Jim掌中冲撞，想要更多快乐。

Jim的手掌粗暴而熟练而爱抚着Blair的阴茎，眼睛却紧紧盯着Blair的脸，“也许你是，”他模糊地说，“也许你真的是……”

Blair的脑袋一阵眩晕，只能重复道，“我是……什么？……”

“脱衣服。”Jim忽然疾声说，手上动作不停。

“……什么？我……”

“脱。”Jim重复道，收紧圈住Blair阴茎的手以示强调。

Blair立刻抓住衣领，一把扯开衬衣纽扣。随着衬衣被拉开，Jim发出一声渴望的呻吟。

Blair低头看看自己赤裸的身体，从起伏的胸膛到坚挺的勃起——Jim正紧紧握着的那处。他急不可耐地恳求，“Jim，帮我……”

Jim顺从地继续手上抚慰的动作，目光饥渴而肆意地游走在他的身体上。上帝啊，Blair简直不敢相信他们对彼此的渴望，不敢相信他们是如此契合。

“摸你的乳环。”Jim轻声命令。

“……好的，Jim……”Blair喘息着照做。

“拉它，”Jim继续说，“继续……”

“是，Jim……”每一次拉扯乳环都引起一串连锁反应——每拉一下，他的阴茎就在Jim的手中跳动一下，每一次阴茎跳动都让他不由自主地喘息尖叫，每一声喘息尖叫都让Jim发出应和的呻吟。就在Bair想乞求Jim结束这场折磨，让他解放的时候，Jim紧紧握住他的勃起，低下头——

含进。

口中。

看到自己的阴茎顶部消失在Jim唇间的时候，Blair猛地睁大眼睛。实际上，他甚至来不及去“感觉”，因为他的视线被Jim的脸庞牢牢吸引，而Jim也牢牢地盯着他。Jim让Blair看着他——应该说，Jim希望Blair看着他。于是，在Jim只含着Blair阴茎头部时，Blair就大喊着射出来。射精的高潮带着灭顶般地强力冲刷过他的身体。他甚至来不及理清那感觉，他只是看到了——自己的阴茎在Jim的嘴里——这够他把脑浆都射出来。

他沉浸在颤栗的余韵中，视线仍然离不开Jim的嘴唇。Jim的唇正吮吸着他的体液（他射进Jim嘴里的体液），温柔得像在进行某种宗教仪式，仿佛Blair在阴茎在他的嘴中射精是上天赐予的礼物。

Blair缓缓合拢双眼，试图将自己重新聚拢：他从未感到如此完整和安定。他颤抖着，因汹涌的刺激而颤栗。

他感到Jim直起身，然后Jim的嘴唇落在他的唇上。他立刻抬起双手紧紧抱住Jim，Jim湿重的舌头马上占领他的口腔，深深地亲吻。Blair紧紧环住Jim丝毫不肯放开，他希望这个吻永不停止……事实也确实如此，三十秒变成一分钟、五分钟、十分钟……不知何时，他们滚落成侧躺的姿势，好让亲吻更加容易。

又不知过了多久，Blair从几种不同的触感（嘴唇的轻柔触压，手臂的遒劲线条，有力的大手握紧他的头发）中朦朦胧胧地意识到Jim脱下了自己的裤子，将自己的坚挺释放了出来。Jim正在摩擦他的大腿内侧，这种感觉如此鲜明，一瞬间，他唯一能感觉到的就是腿上的硬物。Jim天鹅绒般顺滑的阴茎顶部正沿着他的腿滑动，留下一条湿润、黏腻的痕迹。

那触感如此明显以至于Blair不能再集中精力在亲吻上，并且很快他也不得不扭过头寻求空气。而Jim只是移开唇，继续埋首于Blair的下颌和他左耳后的皮肤。

“嗯……”Blair昏沉沉地哼出声，他感到Jim握着他的头发，亲昵地爱抚指缝中的发缕，而Jim的下体正在他的腿侧，不，是臀部蹭动。

Blair还听到Jim模糊的回应，“嗯哼……”，他忽然意识到Jim只是下意识地附和，但他的思绪其实正沉浸在别处。Jim呼吸沉重迷离，身体本能地抵着他蹭动——噢，Jim正在追逐高潮，用他的身体。

Blair忽然产生一种恐怖的感觉：自己并不存在于当下的情境之中。因为Jim亲昵的对象是梦中的Blair，他只是汲取着Blair的气味、头发和大腿的感觉，将梦境视为现实。

好吧，或许这么想很蠢，因为他就是实实在在的Blair Sandburg，至少上一次检查的时候还是。所以并不是说Jim和他做爱的时候想着碧姬·芭杜或者别的什么人——Jim当然是在和他Blair做爱，在想着他Blair。但是Blair仍然很清楚，Jim想着的Blair并不是正在被亲吻和蹭大腿的Blair。

Jim想着的Blair也许更成熟，更像一个天生的Gay，也许年龄更大一点，对同性做爱准备更充分一点。那才是Jim希望的。

Blair艰难地咽了咽唾沫，这个想法让他难受。再一次证明了这段关系中只有一个伤人心者，而那不是他。他忽然有种令人恐惧的糟糕预感：也许有那么一天，他会伤心欲醉，烈火焚心，被压成骨粉，磨成碎片。

他伸手想触碰Jim的阴茎。他想握住它，感受它在手心炽热跳动的感觉。但它被交叠的身体挡住，无法够到。

“让我来好吗？”Blair轻声恳求。

Jim的脸埋在他的颈边，沉重地呼气，“嗯……”

“拜托，让我来。”Blair伸手抚弄Jim的臀部，感受手掌心平滑温暖的肌肤，但这还不够。

“嗯……”Jim气喘吁吁地说，“也许，下次……”然后Jim落在他身上力道骤然加重，一手在他发间，一手在胳臂上，重得可能造成淤痕。然后Jim重重喘息地摩擦Blair的皮肤，臀部有力地挺动，硬物抵住Blair的臀，慢慢加快，越来越快……

Blair紧紧抱住怀里颤抖地低吼着射出来的Jim。这是他能做的唯一一件事——紧紧抱住眼前的人，只有这样，他才觉得自己真的和Jim在一起。他无法描述这种感觉，但他确实涌起一股欲望：希望在Jim高潮的时候陪在他身边，希望成为他高潮的原因和控制者。让Jim获得足够的安全感，让他相信他们真的在一起。

在Jim慢慢平复呼吸的时候，他也没有松开怀抱。Blair想到，自己可以轻轻地抚摸Jim的后背，以此安抚他。是的，他可以——他会尽己所能。能有什么坏处呢？

也许他会伤心欲醉，烈火焚心，被压成骨粉，磨成——

但是，那又怎么样？Jim对待感情慎重而小心——当然了，他年纪不轻，历经世事，已经学会了慎重和小心。而自己呢，注定是刚入门的新手，注定是那个容易被射击、被磕碰、被提起领子按在墙上的那一个。但这就是他们的关系最初发展起来的样子，所以现在也没什么不同。

而且他比外表看起来的更强壮。他不缺耐心，长于等待，毅力过人。

连Jim都清楚这一点。

“很好，”Jim窝在他的锁骨间，昏沉沉地说，“这感觉很好……”

对吧，也许他们刚才达成的共识是只做这一次。不过，想想看，很久前他们还达成过共识，Blair只能在Jim的公寓里借住“一”周呢。在307号公寓中，数字“一”有非常大的弹性空间。抑或是，Blair暗暗地弯起嘴角，他是芝诺悖论的活体代表。（注）

（注：芝诺悖论，古希腊数学家芝诺（Zeno of Elea）提出的一系列关于运动的不可分性的哲学悖论，例如“‘一个人从A点走到B点，要先走完路程的1/2，再走完剩下总路程的1/2，再走完剩下的1/2……’如此循环下去，永远不能到终点。”）

事实是，他可以一直住在0和1之间无穷无尽的空间里。

所以，耐心会帮到他。耐心以及毅力，让他鼓起从0出发，往1挺进的决心。

“没错，”Blair咬着Jim的耳朵说，“很好，特别好。”他用一只手盛住Jim的脑袋，将他的嘴巴拉近，心里迫不及待地展望起一种从数理角度来说不可能的生活，一个由无穷无尽的星期四下午组成的世界。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> In The Eye Of The Beholder共有五篇文章，情节无交集，单独观看不影响理解。中文译文如下，欢迎食用：  
> [《录像带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11721036)  
> [《裸照》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11374302)  
> [《锁孔》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11879211)  
> [《录音带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12891066)  
> [《图书馆》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13783824)
> 
>    
> 如果喜欢，请留下kudos！XD
> 
> 欢迎访问原作者[Francesca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca) 的主页。高产且高质，推荐！


End file.
